A Mystery Gone Wrong
by ForgetMeNot16
Summary: The pain. The misery. The thought that you would never make it back alive. Patricia Williamson was not only a member of Sibuna, but she has secrets of her own. Secrets that would draw everyone in the house closer. Believe me, their lives just might depend on her.
1. Chapter 1: The Trespasser

It all happened on a Saturday morning. After hearing Joy's footsteps across the floor to the door, Patricia's eyes fluttered open and she let out a loud yawn. "Really, Joy? You had to wake me up?" Patricia thought to herself, rubbing her eyes. Knowing she wouldn't fall back asleep, Patricia quickly changed into regular clothes and shut the bedroom door behind her. All the doors were closed, but Patricia didn't hear Nina's snoring, so that meant everyone must be up already. After opening the hall door and poking her head out, Patricia saw that Victor wasn't in his office. That's not unusual these days, Victor was always leaving at the most odd times.

Someone grabbed Patricia's hand and slung her back into the hallway. It was Joy.

"Joy! You scared me to death, again!" Patricia sighed in relief. Joy tugged Patricia down the hallways, back to their room and shut the door. "Someone's been spotted lurking around on house grounds, we have to stay in our rooms." Joy said, obviously panicking.

"What? When?" Patricia asked.

"Last night I guess, I walked into the kitchen and Trudy almost knocked me out with a broom! She told me to go back to our room and stay there, she said that there was a trespasser." Joy paced back and forth.

"Does this mean it's time for us to go find this trespasser ourselves?" Patricia said, a grin spreading across her face.

"NO! NO WAY!" Joy shouted.

"Shh! Look, if you don't want to come, then I'll find someone who does." Patricia said, standing up and slipping on her shoes.

"You're crazy, absolutely crazy." Joy shook her head. "I'm not responsible if you get killed. I can't let you go."

"Yeah well, that stinks." Patricia disappeared down the hall. Where to go to next? She thought to herself. That's when she saw a bloody trail leading to the attic. It must be fresh because it hadn't been there a minute ago when she had passed it. Patricia's curiosity drove her up the attic stairs, to the white door. Hesitating, she twisted the knob slowly and then swung open the door. Patricia let out a bloodcurdling scream and then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Possesion

Patricia shot up, gasping for a breath. Looking around, she realized she was was back in her bed. Joy, Trudy, Nina, Amber, Alfie and Fabian stood in front of her, eyes wide. "What happened?" Patricia said, woozily.

"That's what we were going to ask you," Joy said.

"Are you all right, sweetie? Do you need anything?" Trudy asked, attentively.

Patricia shook her head. "No, no I'll be fine." Trudy rubbed her hand and headed out.

"Joy, would you mind if we spoke to Patricia in private for a moment?" Fabian questioned. Letting out a deep breath, angrily, Joy stomped out. All eyes turned to Patricia.

"Okay, what really happened to you? We all heard you scream and when we found you, you were on the ground, unconscious." Nina said. Patricia sat up in her bed.

"Didn't you guys see it? The blood?" From the look on their faces, Patricia knew the answer right away. "You must've seen it! I'm not crazy!"

"We believe you, Patricia. So that's why you screamed? Because of the blood?" Fabian asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Yes, but there was something else...Ugh! I can't remember!" Patricia rested a hand on Patricia's shoulder, and of course, Patricia shrugged it off. Without thinking, Patricia jumped out of bed, flew up the attic stairs and threw open the door. Nothing. Someone poked her upped back, causing Patricia to shriek again. Eddie. "Whoa, why so jumpy?" Eddie snickered.

"None of your beeswax, Slimeball." Patricia shot back.

Eddie grinned."There's the goth girl I know. Now seriously, what happened?"

Patricia's pov:

I wanted to tell him, and I actually might've if I hadn't remembered at that exact moment what I had seen. "Sorry, Eddie, I have to go." She sprinted down the stairs and ran right into Amber.

"This is silk imported from Paris, do you really want to wrinkle it?" Amber observes her top, smoothing it out.

Patricia rolled her eyes, not caring."Whatever, the point is I remember what I saw."

"Well?" Fabian nudged her.

"It was Victor, he was performing some kin of ceremony with a dead pig." Everyone let out a deep breath.

"Well, Victors crazy, I think we've established that a LONG time ago." Nina's eyes bulged.

"But what was even weirder, I saw all these white, blueish and brackish dots everywhere, they were moving." Patricia stuttered.

"Moving?" Fabian said. "Are you-"

"Fabian, if you ask me if I'm sure I will go into your room, take all of your science books and burn them. In front if you." Patricia crossed her arms.

Fabian gasped, bringing a hand to his heart. "Some of those are autographed!"

Patricia headed towards the hall door. "We have to spy on Victor."

Once they got to the hall door, heads on top of each other like in the past, they spotted Victor in his office. He was just sitting there, eyes glued to the window.

"Should we go check it out?" Amber asked.

Patricia nodded. "Follow my lead." She tipped across the floor to the door of Victors office, which was open. "Victor? Are you alright?" His head turned towards them. Nina covered Ambers mouth, blocking a scream. Victors eyes were black and he had an evil grin on his face.

"Hello, children." Victor said, creepy as ever. Patricia hit Victors head as hard as she could, making him unconscious.

"Patricia!" Nina scolded. "What's your plan now that he's not able to talk?!"

Patricia was busy searching Victors desk for something.

"Looking for this?" Eddie stood in the doorway, holding up a brown leather journal.

"Where did you get that?!" Patricia demanded.

"Up in the attic." Eddie replied.

"Give it to us." Patricia held out her hand. The others gazed at Eddie, trying to make him feel pressured.

"On one condition." Eddie said, his head dropping.

"What is it?" Patricia said impatiently.

"I want in." Eddie said, and he meant it. everyone's attention turned to Patricia.

"Should we let him in?" Amber asked. Fabian nodded and Nina shrugged.

"Fine, you can join us, but no telling anyone about this, okay?" Patricia's eyebrows rose.


	3. Chapter 3: Your Worst Nightmare

Amber was the first to do it. "Sibuna."

Eddie appeared confused. "What?"

"It's like our motto, hand to the right eye and say 'Sibuna', Anubis backwards." Patricia explained.

"So this is your little gang?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, now that that's done with..Sibuna." Patricia smiled. The other followed. Patricia stared at Eddie until he realized she was still holding out her hand, waiting for the journal.

"Oh, my bad." Eddie said, heat rushing to his cheeks.

"Aww, Eddie has a crushy wushy on Patricia?" Alfie said, acting mushy. Eddie slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Alfie moaned. "Not cool, dude."

"Alright, let's go." Patricia tucked the journal in between her arm and waist, ignoring what just happened.

In Nina and Ambers room:

Patricia splayed open the book in front of everyone, they were all sitting in a circle. Amber gasped loudly.

"What?" Patricia asked.

"Nothing, I was just practicing in case we see something shocking." Amber nodded like she knew what she was doing. Patricia rolled her eyes and focused on the pages being showed.

Fabian's eyebrows furrowed."It looks like he was trying to summon something, the page is bookmarked so Victor obviously must've been completing this ceremony."

"What could he possibly want with a summoning ceremony?" Eddie questioned.

Nina shrugged. "Who knows, maybe we should go look around and see what we can find."

"Okay, let's split up. Nina, you come with me to look in the boys hall. Amber, Alfie? You stay up here and search the attic and girls hall. Eddie and Patricia, you two go search the cellar."

"What?! No way am I going to the cellar with... HIM." Patricia protested.

"Come on, Trixie. It's for Sibuna." Alfie said. Patricia turned to Eddie, who had a wide grin on his face. Patricia groaned and slowly began to nod.

"Okay, meet back here in 30." Fabian said, then brought his hand to his face. "Sibuna."

The others repeated. "Sibuna."

In the boys hall with Nina and Fabian:

"You know, we've been through tons of weird moments with Victor, but nothing like this." Nina said, peering under the table in the main hall.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of it, we always do." Fabian chuckled and grinned. Nina blushed and scurried into the living room. Trudy lingered in the kitchen, on the island with a bat.

"Trudy?" Fabian called. Trudy jumped and almost fell off the counter.

"Oh, it's just you two, what are you doing down here? I thought I told you to stay in your rooms, the trespasser could be anywhere!" Trudy scolded.

"Um, we were-"

"Looking for Fabians phone, he lost it and he wanted to call his parents." Nina cut Fabian off, but it was for the best.

"Oh, well you should'vewaited to call until after the lockdown is cleared, but I'll let it slide this time." Trudy replied.

"Thank you, Trudy!" Nina said and then pulled Fabian down. "We need to find something, fast."

Fabian swallowed. "I think I've found 'something'."

In the cellar with Patricia and Eddie:

Eddie popped up front the other side of the table, where Patricia was facing, a crazy expression on his face.

"Ha ha, hilarious." Patricia smirked.

"You know you liked it." Eddie retorted.

"Whatever. Are you going to be serious or did I make a mistake of letting you join the group?" Patricia crossed her arms.

"Geez, I was just joking. Calm your pits, yacker." Eddie snickered. They started focusing and searching until they both came to the big dresser in the corner, the one Alfie and Jerome had come out of dressed up as zombies.

Eddie stretched his arms out and curtsied. "Ladies first."

"It's okay, you don't have to admit you're a chicken, we both know you are." Patricia shot.

"Okay, why are you acting like a..." he stopped himself and Patricia's eyebrows rose.

"You finish that sentence, you will never be able to speak again." Patricia threatened.

"Fine, no talking," Eddie said.

"Finally." Patricia sighed, glancing back at the handle.

"More smackeroo-ing, I guess you could say." Eddie finished. Before Patricia could respond, Eddie planted his lips on hers. Patricia tried to squirm out of his grip, by then she noticed how her lips reacted: she kissed back. Closing her eyes as Eddie pulled her closer, Patricia wrapped her hands around Eddie's neck. Next thing both of them knew, the dresser doors were open, Patricia bit Eddie's lip, and they hung on to each other for dear life.


End file.
